These Blue Waters
by AtLastIWatchtheSkyFallDown
Summary: When William Turner and Elizabeth Swan become crew members on the Black Pearl, stormy seas lay ahead. A simple game of piracy becomes a race through Caribbean waters to save the life of a kidnapped crew member. And conflict always arises in tight quarters
1. The Pirate's Life for Us

Governor Swan rose promptly from his high-backed, gilded office chair, having finished his letter to the English Parliament.

"Elizabeth!" He called wearily, taking the small plainly-wrapped parcel that had been left on his desk as he made his way to the girl's bedchamber.

"Elizabeth, surely you're still decent at this hour? Please poppet, you've a gift. I believe William left it as he was leaving this evening. Darling, I'm coming in." Despite his warnings, the governer rapped loudly on her door before becoming impatient and throwing it open.

"Really, Elizabeth, your poor father has worried about you enough for an entire lifetime, you could do him a little justice by simply saying 'One moment'!"

Swan stepped into the room and surveyed it suspiciously, looking for any sign of his daughter. Or, he thought to himself sadly, an open window she could have climbed out from.

"Sweetums, Marjory has just told me you were in your chambers. Unless you've come up with an even wittier way to elude me, I believe you are in here." The governer sighed, disheartened not for the first time that his daughter did not listen nor talk to him. No longer a young man, the unbeleivably eventful day had taken its toll on the aging governer, and he lowered himself onto his daughter's down matress. However, as his backside touched the bed, he found he wasn't sitting on the usual cushiony comforters, but a pair of legs. Smiling, the governer chuckled and grabbed his daughter's calf, causing her to screech pleasurably.

"There you are, sweets! Playing a childhood game with your poor old father, eh? Well...I think I've won this game of Seek and Find!" Laughing outright now, he reached up and tickled Elizabeth's stomach, and she tried to contain her laughter.

"Here I come poppet...I think I've got you this time!" Holding one hand in a clawlike manner above Elizabeth's head and making the face that made her laugh most, Governer Swan threw back the heavy bedclothes.

"I've got you Eliza-"

Choking on his words, the governer looked blinkingly down at the petrified form of Will Turner, who peered back up at him like a deer in the lamplight.

"G-g-good...evemornnight, Miss- I..._Sir_ Swan?" William tried, questioningly. The governer looked just as bewildered as he.

"W-William? William...yes, yes, hello..." He nodded towards the boy and reached out to shake his hand. Then suddenly he shook his head and shoulders and understood the situation once again. William gazed at the governer. The governer glared menacingly at William. At the same moment, the two opened their mouths.

"What's the screaming? Is it that wretched old pigeon? Honestly...every night the blasted thing seems to find it's way in here and uses my dressing table for a loo! I'm telling you, that bloody bird..." Sweeping into her room from the adjoining linens closet, Elizabeth caught sight of her father. Both men having ceased their shouting, Will looked pleadingly at his fiance, half buried beneath her comforter still, and Governer Swan glared demandingly at his daughter.

"Oh, hello, Dadsy!" She flounced cheerfully, laying a harmless kiss on his cheek. "How are you toni-" It was then that Elizabeth happened to peer down and find the half-exposed chest of Will Turner.

"Oh..." She whimpered understandingly, "Father..."

At that moment, Elizabeth looked at William and William looked at Governer Swan and Swan looked at Elizabeth, and all three let out a scream so loud that every manservant in the villa came running to Elizabeth's bedchamber with their swords and soup ladels drawn.

At last coming to his senses, Governer Swan shut his mouth so quickly his teeth rattled and put his palms over the mouths of the frightened couple. Scared beyond description, William continued screaming, even as Elizabeth whacked him about the forearm with the candlabra she had been grasping. He stopped only when she slapped his face so it smarted for an hour afterward.

"Now you listen to me Elizabeth! And you especially, _William_," He sneered angrily at last, speaking through a clenched jaw, "In no way do I condone this behavior. But I will keep a blind eye, for I do not want to disgrace this family with the gossip our hands will surely put out should they find out. I will get up from this bed, and tell the maids it was the bloody bird, and I will leave. Elizabeth, you will put on the _proper_ attire, " He eyed her dressing gown, "And escort William from our house by way of your chamber window and your bedclothes. We will not speak of this everagain!" He added quickly, "For I fear my poor dear heart could not withstand the shame." He shivered and gazed to the heavens for strength before standing, straightening himself (mostly his powdered wig) to regain his composure, and striding in his most pompous manner to the doorway. He pulled forth the brass handle and was halfway out of Elizabeth's chamber and into the gathering mob of servants, still brandishing soup ladels and large iron soup pots, when he turned, tipped his hat and inclined his head.

"Good evening, William." He said professionally, and turned to begin answering the shouted inquiries, closing the door tightly behind him and expertly flipping the latch to lock it.

For the first time in a long moment, both Elizabeth and William exhaled. Looking down and seeing the horrified expression on his usually calm face, she began to giggle girlishly, letting herself collapse at his side.

"That...was the single most terrifying thing I have experienced this week." Will spluttered, still breathing deeply. Elizabeth smiled and smoothed his damp, tangled hair.

"Scarier than undead pirates?" She questioned, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows as she drew back the linens and pressed herself against Will's warm body. He looked at her with utter confusion, widening his big brown eyes.

"Yes!" He cried, although it was absolutely obvious, "Give me three shiploads of pirates, and Jack and I shall cut them all down. Give me a lass' angry father and I will run away screaming." Elizabeth laughed at him and layed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well Mr. Turner, what fathers have you had to deal with in the past?" Thoughtfully, Will ran his fingers through her soft brown curls.

"Naught but one." He smiled finally.

"'That so? And what lousy lass would have the misfortune of coming across such a pirate as yourself?" She teased, watching his face for a reaction. He grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Well, she was a right tart that one."

"Yea? What's her name, then?"

"Well...sometimes she goes by Ms. Swan..." He said, mock-seriously.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, whacking him, but laughing all the while. "Surely she was crazy for fancying a right filthy pirate as yourself."

"Perhaps," William shrugged, pulling her tightly against him. Suddenly, he grew serious.

"Elizabeth, I for certain am crazy, too. How could I give you my consent to accompany me? I am so foolish. This life...it is not one meant for you. What if you were to be kidnapped? Killed? How could I live? I could not! I cannot let you go, Elizabeth. If I lost you, and it was the account of my own actions, I could not forgive myself in all the years of my life." He loosened his grip on her and rapidly raised his hands to cover his face, where the soft brown eyes were clouded with tears.

With unwavering determination, Elizabeth pulled the large, callused hands from his face, and held them in her delicate grasp, rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles to soothe him. She looked to Will, eyes burning. "William, I could not live a life, never knowing whether you were well. It would drive me to insanity, spending all my hours pining and wondering if you will ever return. I could not live in that way, and I do not intend to. Do you understand why I _must_ come? It is not to worry you or be burdensome. It is simply because I cannot live without you." She paused, breathing harshly from her own emotions. "And Will, Captain Jack has his share of luck. That man should have been dead years ago." She smiled feebly and watched him intently. He did not smile back, but instead sat up, not releasing her hands.

"I could not condemn you to living a life you do not want. But you must _swear_ to me you shall keep as safe as piracy allows, and you will not go looking for trouble!" He choked, fear overcoming him. Elizabeth stared harshly with that fiery concentration into his eyes.

"William Turner, I swear to the father above us that I shall stay as far from harm's path as possible." She whispered intensely. Will pulled her into his arms and she layed a hand on his chest.

"Then I would like for you to be mine for as long as we both shall live." He breathed into her ear. Startled, Elizabeth pulled back far enough to see his face. She looked once into the teary brown eyes and nodded solemnly.

"I am yours, William."

"Well, now that's taken care of! Now you bloody love birds get moving!" A rowdy voice called from the slighlty ajar window. Elizabeth screamed and threw her arms around Will's neck, causing him to gasp for air and sputter loudly.

"Elizabeth!" He managed to choke,"Could you," he gasped, "Please...," he coughed, "LET GO!" Elizabeth stared up at Will, her eyes dazed and startled. She finally shook herself out of her trance and gasped, immediately releasing him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"She cried, glaring at the shadowy form in the window.

"Well come on then you lot! Let's get going! I'm only wanted by your father's army, lass." Will hopped out of the bed and headed toward the window to let the speaker in.

"Oy! And you! Put on some pants, mate!" Flushing with embarrassment, Will darted back to Elizabeth's bedside and pulled on his trousers before rushing back to the window to throw it open.

"Thanks." Captain Jack Sparrow said coolly, climbing in from the tree limb where he had been perched. "That's a dashing dress you've got there, Elizabeth." He gestured towards her loosely-tied dressing gown, "Now, I do hope you're ready to go because we've got, oh, I'd say, 5 minutes before the guards see my ship in the harbor?" He threw out without concern, sntaching a bit of gold from Elizabeth's dressing table as she gaped open-mouthed at Will.

"We're about ready Jack."

"Captain."

"What?"

"That's _Captain_ Jack to you, Turner."

"My father was Bootstrap Bill." Will spat. Jack Sparrow gazed at him lightly, until Will brandished a short dagger he'd drawn from its sheath.

"Point taken m'boy. " He said cheerfully, hopping up from the dresser where he'd taken a seat and wandering slowly to a corner of the room, the one farthest fom Will. Elizabeth, too, had risen and was struggling with her corset behind the screen where she dressed.

"Need a hand, dove?" Jack called out, knicking another gold piece while Will fixed the sword sheath to his belt.

"_Not from you_." She grunted, beckoning Will over to her. He went at once, eyeing Sparrow with distrust. Jack payed no mind to the young man and instead focused on the mirror on the oppostie wall, which left Elizabeth in plain view. Will struggled for a few moments with the strings before beginning to pull them tighter. He stopped after a moment and stepped out of the way to allow Elizabeth to put her dress on.

"Tighter." She said impatiently. Will stared at her in disbelief.

"Tighter! Surely that hurts!" He cried, nonetheless stepping back to aid her again. Elizabeth snorted with amusement.

"Of course it does. You don't know half the pain I go to jsut to fit into my dresses!" Will pulled the strings slightly tighter.

"Tighter." She sighed. He pulled a little harder.

"Tighter." He pulled.

"_Tighter." _

"You're lousy at this!" Jack laughed, getting up at last and pushing him out of the way. "_Clearly _you've no experience as how to put a lass' clothes back on."

"Nor take them off." Elizabeth muttered.

"Well, I know how lovey, so no matter." Jack told her hopefully. He wrenched the strings of her corset tightly and fastened them daintily.

"There you are. Now fetch some of your father's rum and we can be off." Will sulkily dragged Elizabeth's satchel out from her linens closet and watched his Captain staring, quite openly, at his fiance. Elizabeth however, would not stand for it, and turned around to slap him across the face. Jack staggered backwards and tumbled onto her bed.

"That ought teach you what you can and can't do while I'm about, _Captain._" She said plainly, pulling the final layer of clothing over her head.

"Shall we go then, darling?" She called to Will, tying her hair with a bit of ribbon.

"Yes, yes of course," he murmured, slinging her large, heavy bag over his shoulder, "What've you got in here?" He whimpered, nearly collapsing beneath the weight.

"More corsets." She smiled coyly, descending out the window. Will grasped her waist tightly as she lowered herself onto the tree limb, then climbed out himself. Jack, however, lingered for a moment and peered at them over the window ledge.

"But the rum!" He whined.

"My father doesn't drink rum!" Elizabeth shouted in a whisper up to him.

"Bloody lunatic that man is." Sparrow snorted, following Will out the window.

At last on solid ground after scaling the large tree, the three escapees silently raced through the streets to the harbor, where the Black Pearl was moored, ominous and looming in the pale moonlight.

"Here she is," Captain Sparrow said fondly, patting the ship's massive hull as he called up for the crew to throw down a rope.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," a few of the men said politely (as polite as pirates can be, anyway) as she followed Will below deck to the sleeping quarters.

"Good evening." She replied sincerely, inclining her head to the crew members as she descended the steep stairway.

Will dragged Elizabeth's bag to the far end of the bunk room, which was fairly private, as it was partially shielded by a partitioning wall. He stowed it carefully and turned to find Elizabeth waiting patiently on the slightly swinging hammock, which would serve as her bed.

"Thank you," she smiled as he extended his hand to her to help her up. Will looked gently down at her, and kissed her lightly before the two walked arm in arm to the deck to find Jack happily steering the ship, bottle of rum in one hand, compass in the other.

"So," he turned to Elizabeth as Will rushed off to aid the crew, "How does it feel to be a pirate?"


	2. The Revenge of the Navy

So…considering I'm new to this, it' my first fic on this site, (though I've written a bandfic and a couple original stories on _Quizilla_) I failed to mention that it's a chapter story. But it is. And here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy . And also, read my sister's stories, there are a couple about High School Musical and also the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, one called Chat Room Mystery and I forget the name of the others and I'm too lazy to check. So ya'll can just head on over her way like some little cows and check out those darn good stories like I know yah want to. I probably just turned a bunch of people off from my story. No matter. I'll just stop talking now, and write.

"Jack, is there any civilized place we could dock within a month?" Elizabeth asked him quietly, ignoring his former question. Jack stared at her as though she was insane, tilting his head to the side and cocking an eyebrow. He let go the steering wheel and walked over to where Elizabeth was carefully perched on the low wall at the edge of the deck.

"Here lass. You need this." He handed her his bottle of rum (with about a swallow left) and patted her hand reassuringly. Then the Captain whistled for his first mate and pointed drunkenly to the wheel.

"You want me to jump overboard?" The first mate questioned, scared for his well-being.

"No, no, no, take the bloody wheel mate." Jack slurred, attempting to move his finger to point at the wheel. The crew member (let's call him…John…like a loo…hahaha.) Took the wheel and watched Jack amusedly as he stumbled down the stairs.

"That's not an answer!" Elizabeth said impatiently, tossing the bottle to the side and jumping up to follow Jack.

"Me rum!" He whimpered, running to the side to watch it plunge into the depths of the ocean. Then he turned to Elizabeth, fixing his unfocused eyes on her (more so her chest). "Dove, we're being chased by an entire fleet of naval ships. Now, we could dock in Barbados in a week or so, but the chances of _leaving_ Barbados without chains on us are basically…" he scratched his scraggly beard, "none." He said with a note of finality, dropping his hands and turning around with a swish of his coats and staggering off towards his quarters.

"Oy! Jack!" A young man's voice called down from the crow's nest. Both Elizabeth, still in pursuit of the captain, and Jack Sparrow gazed upward to see Will waving furiously at them both. "Two naval ships! They're gaining on us! One looks like the commodore's!" Elizabeth turned furiously to Jack, who was gazing at his dirty nails and humming 'Pirates Life for Me' to himself.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted back up to him, "Will! You come down and take over! Jack's a drunken mess!" Jack raised his head at the sound of his name and waved happily up at Will.

Disheartened, Will shook his head with exasperation and began to climb the riggings. A moment later he hopped down and landed right before the two. Taking Elizabeth's hand, Will dashed off to the wheel to give orders, already shouting, "Load the cannons!" Jack nodded and raised a finger in the air.

"Yes! Load the cannons! Hey! You lot! Load them!" He barked at any crew members standing idly.

Will stood anxiously at the helm, nervously handing out orders to crew members. They obeyed instantly, attempting to out-sail the enemy ships, but preparing for battle nonetheless. When at last he had done all he could, he turned to find Elizabeth, who was on deck, trying to help with the sails.

"Elizabeth!" He cried, racing down to her. "Elizabeth, please, arm yourself at the least. And stay low out of the range of fire." He said, eyeing her sadly, knowing any harm that came to her would be his fault. Elizabeth stepped forward and took Will's face in her hands. She peered kindly into his deep brown eyes for a moment before kissing him full on the lips. Protectively, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as the cries rose from the crew that a ship was on the horizon. Elizabeth pulled away momentarily and replaced her hands around his neck. Will lay a palm against the smooth skin of her face before kissing the top of her head and running off to assist the struggling crew, who were calling to him in desperation.

Despite the warnings from her fiancé, Elizabeth darted between the crew, which was running amuck, and ran to the keep where an array of rifles was stashed for just these occasions. She picked up the one that looked most well-kept and stayed far to the port side, where a clear view of the advancing military ships was available. The sails were arched stiffly with the early-morning wind, and the hull cut cleanly through the icy blue ocean. Had the ship not been that of the enemy, Elizabeth thought to herself as she crouched at the edge of the ship, it would have been a rather beautiful sight to behold, what with the sun rising at the stern of the speeding craft.

But there was no time to enjoy the sight, for the navy was within firing range, and well aware of it as they turned sharply, so their ship was aligned with the Black Pearl. Elizabeth, just the top of her head visible over the side of the ship, watched the deck of the other carefully, eyeing each crew member in search for a familiar face. Already, as she searched the opposing crew, cannons were at the ready on the both the Black Pearl and the enemy ship, which had in bold lettering _The Crier_ on the hull.

Captain Jack, regaining some of his bearings, perhaps sobered by the pending battle, stood at he helm, fingering the wheel, waiting for an opportune moment. He watched the trained enemy crew load the last cannon, and knew there would be a long pause before the Captain, commodore Norrington, called for fire. Jack took advantage of the naval tactic.

"FIRE!" He cried, grasping the wheel tightly as the force of ten cannons caused his ship to shudder violently. Elizabeth, however, had not been expecting the blast so soon and was thrown off balance. She stood up quickly and crouched once again. The split second in which she had provided a view of herself, however, proved a mortal blow.

"IT'S ELIZABETH SWAN!" A member of the opposite crew screamed, audible even over the dotting of rifle fire. She knew then that they would attempt to board and "escort" capture, in her mind, Elizabeth home and turn her into the overprotective hands of her father yet again.

"Will!" She yelled to him, where he stood meters away, preparing to fire his rifle. At the sound of Elizabeth's voice, he jumped up, all concentration thrown aside and sprinted to where she was crouched, every alarm screaming to him that she had been injured.

"Elizabeth," he gasped, throwing his arms around her, "Elizabeth, have you been hit?" He nearly sobbed. "Oh, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"he continued to apologize, "I know I shouldn't have-"

"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth shouted, maneuvering her way from his grasp. "That's the commodore's ship! They've spotted me!"

At once Turner ceased his fawning and crouched as well next to her.

"Then they will attempt to board. We will not allow for it. Elizabeth, please stay in the Captains quarters. If they do manage to get on board, then perhaps I can keep them from you."

"Will, I'm sorry. But I will not watch this ship be taken from inside a locked room. I shall stay out here and fight. And you must remember that if I am taken, I will not be harmed. They could not harm me. And I will find my way back to you Will Turner, they can't part us with such feeble ways."

Will gazed at her tentatively, lovingly, before standing and running to bring the news to the Captain and crew. Elizabeth watched for just seconds, watching the look of panic spread from face to face as Will darted from man to man. The word seemed to somehow seep below deck, for the crew at the canons crept up from below, keeping low as not to be spotted, and grabbed rifles. Within a moment, the majority of the crew was crouched just below the enemies' line of vision on port side. William had surely formulated a plan, for all men were at the ready, but none firing. Through a knothole, Elizabeth watched as the commodore's men readied the grappling hooks. It appeared that within sparse moments they would attach the ropes and board the Black Pearl.

Captain Jack too observed this as he stood quietly at the wheel, formulating his own plan. He was already certain of William's. It was fine, but not spectacular nor dramatic, as Sparrow preferred. He thought to himself as he eyed his crew waiting tensely for the sign to let fire, and had speculated a possibility in just 30 seconds. Assured that his ship would remain safe, he happily hummed to himself as the commodore's crew came into the last seconds of stand-by status.

Will Turner was not so sure of himself. He was crouched dead center, arms shaking with the strain of keeping the rifle steady. His plan was simple. Shoot each man holding a rope, and should they not stop, wait for the hooks to catch and cut them down with a sword. Nervous, he gazed to Captain Sparrow for reassurance. Jack peered back down at him and nodded solemnly, this apparently was one of the rare occasions when Jack had the dignity to be serious. In that split second when the two men locked eyes, the enemy ship took action. The young man who had earlier yelled to Elizabeth had a rope in hand. It circled over his head…

In the second where the rope was sliding from the man's hand in the beginning of an arched throw, a rifle erupted meters from the helm. Elizabeth staggered slightly backward on her knees, but remained upright. In a moment of excitement, she stood to see the man fall backward, dropping the rope. Blood drenched his right shoulder. In a state of panic, the other ropes were taken into strong arms instantly. But the Black Pearl's crew had been waiting, they brought down all but three of the threats. With a faint thud of metal on wood, the hooks gripped the sides of the ship tightly. Will, alerted by the blast of Elizabeth's rifle and those of the men around him, leaped up, pulling his finely-crafted sword from its sheath and gracefully severing the ropes with an arched swing.

For the moment, the Crier had been defeated, but its men were already racing below deck to load the cannons once more. Once again, both William and Jack Sparrow leaped into action. As though telepathically, each knew the other's idea.

"THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!" Will cried to the crew, gesturing towards the massive iron fixture. He ran across the deck, which was being peppered by bullets, and was followed by four others. In a moment, the anchor was plunging towards the ocean's depths. In perfect synchronization, Captain Jack heaved the wheel completely to the right, and the ship heaved sharply in an almost 90 degree angle.

"Anchor up! Full speed ahead!" Sparrow cried almost gleefully, caught up in the air of the moment. The anchor was heaved back up to the deck and all sails let down. While the Crier confusedly struggled to get into motion once more, the Black Pearl began to gain distance. They were not out of firing range, but nearly in the arms of safety.

With a sudden stroke of brilliance, Will conceived a new plan, one he was almost certain could throw off the Crier.

"All of you! To the stern! Stay low!" The men, disoriented by the rapid change of events, moved quickly to the stern, all climbing the stairs of the helm and overloading it with men. Elizabeth dashed along beside them. Will was waiting, informing Jack Sparrow of his plan as he did so.

"I want you to simply take down as many men as possible. I will be at the cannons. The mast is our target from below. Should one of you be struck, I want another man to move to the front. Do not stop firing! If for any inexplicable reason they make it over here, get out your swords and fight! Now FIRE!" He yelled, retreating quickly and pulling Elizabeth with him.

Together the two raced across the abandoned deck and below to the cannons, where the hull was dotted with blows from the opposing ones.

"Are you alright?" He asked desperately as they ran, taking cannon balls to load.

"Don't fret. I wasn't hit." She said, out of breath as she heaved a deadly iron ball into the barrel.

"That shot," he said appraisingly, "just may have saved us." He smiled quickly through dripping sweat.

"Ready, love?" Elizabeth said with determination.

"Remember. The masts." He said, affixed on his target.

"Aye, aye."

With a deafening blast the cannon Elizabeth was attending let loose its fury. The ball, however was far too wide, and cut cleanly but ineffectively through the sail, taking out only a couple of crew members. Will fired immediately after and watched through the small square opening if his target had hit. For a 5 long seconds, the couple waited in silence, with only the sounds of rifles above. Then, a welcome blast of splintering wood rippled through the air. William repositioned himself just in time to see the centermost mast splitting into two massive pieces. Triumphantly, Elizabeth grabbed his sweating, dirt-streaked hand and stood quickly, heading back to the main deck.

"I'd say that was the saving shot." She smiled to him as they ascended the stairs with surprising speed.

Retrieving her rifle from where she had dropped it, Elizabeth moved to the edge, peering onto the deck of the Crier. All over men lay bloodied and dying. Terrified for the first time, she searched desperately for her father or the commodore. She did not love him, but she could not stand to kill him either. Her father however, she loved deeply. Much to her delight, neither man appeared to be among the mortally wounded.

Still attempting to put up a fight, the men of the Crier shot desperately at the horde of pirates that had diminished their numbers. They raised their heads from the fire only when a sickening crack came from the middle of the deck. They watched, horrified, as the mast crashed down upon helpless mates. Their source of unbeatable speed was destroyed. The battle was over.

Captain Jack watched gaily as the sun rose on the defeated form of the Crier. A bottle of rum would celebrate this nicely, he thought to himself. However, victory still seemed out of reach…there had been something else…

"Jack!" Will called from where he was tending the sails, "Jack! We've forgotten the second naval ship!"

His pride deflated like a balloon, Jack slumped over the wheel.

"All men on deck!" He called with annoyance and impatience, spinning the wheel to the right with irritation.

Elizabeth rushed to the port side to see the second ship sailing at breakneck speed towards the Black Pearl. She scanned anxiously for the notorious British flag, which always flew on her father's ships, but it was not present. Instead an emblem she knew well came into view on the vast sails.

Running as fast as her dress would allow, Elizabeth made her way to Jack Sparrow's side.

"Jack, that's not my father's ship!" She gasped, clutching her chest. He looked at her.

"Dove, you didn't take my advice and drink that, did you?"

"It's not my father's ship! Look at the blasted sails!" She cried, pounding her fist on the stand for the wheel. Jack pulled out his looking glass, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh bugger." He sighed. Will stopped short where he was preparing a gun.

"What! What's the matter?" He asked nervously.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger." Jack grunted to himself.

"That's not my father's ship," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth, "That's a pirate ship."


	3. The Way of the Waters

Baffled, Will Turner looked from face to face.

"Yeah, so? I'd think pirates are a little easier to handle, considering you are one!" Will taunted, trailing Jack as he walked rapidly among the crew members, whispering here and there that it was pirates they were up against this time. Will glanced back at Elizabeth, who was talking intensely to a crew member before turning back to badger Sparrow.

"So what's the matter, Jack? Shouldn't I be able to know?"

Jack spun around quickly to face Will.

"Hmm," he said mockingly, "Well, you honestly have no right to. But m'boy,since you're the tiniest bit helpful in battles, I suppose I'll give you a little idea of what's going on." Jack walked easily to the mast, tugging at ropes, checking for stability.

"You see mate, the naval crews just aren't that bright when it comes to piracy. They haven't got the ropes, shall we say? But pirates, oh they know the ropes." He said, nodded his head mock solemnly and patted Will on the shoulder as he walked away.

"So...our tricks won't work , then? And we'll have to just...fight it out?" Will asked, beginning to understand the mounting tensity.

"Oh, no," Jack muttered, checking the anchors, " Our tricks will work. They just have to be more clever than last time."

He straightened himself and headed back toward the helm, signaling for John to follow. When he reached the steering wheel, he whispered a long set of directions to the first mate, Will watching the pair intently.

"Take Turner here with you. He's somewhat handy with a sword." He motioned uninterestedly at Will, not even looking at him, but instead watching Elizabeth as she hurried up the steps, pulling her skirts above her ankles.

"Jack," she said somewhat frantically, "Will we be able to hold them? We've suffered minor damage already."

"Love, you really need some of that rum. It'll calm you right down. I've got a bottle right over here if you-"

"JACK!" She cried, throwing her arms to her side in disgust. He pulled his head back, blinking.

"Okay, okay. Yes, yes, we'll be bloody dandy. Willy here is going to give us a hand. But he probably wants to lecture you first." He said simply, ignoring Will, who stepped forth in protest. Sensing conflict, the first mate stepped between the two.

"Aye, lad, you'll be coming with me. And get your sword at the ready."

"Where're we going?" Will asked, staying at John's heel if not somewhat tentatively. He began to lead him to the deck. Glancing back over his shoulder as he hastened his pace, Will called out.

"Elizabeth, remember what you said! Use the sword if you must! And stay out of the line of fire! I love you, Elizabeth Swan!"

She paused for a moment, watching him disapear below deck. Jack held the wheel tightly, barking orders at various crew members.

"Dear Will is so motherly." He said smilingly to Elizabeth.

"Bloody overprotective is what he is." She muttered, reaching beneath her many skirts and petticoats. "Where's the blasted thing..." she mumbled, digging about beneath her dress. Sparrow eyed her hungrily. He tapped the steering wheel and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I could...help you, with that?" He offered hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck innocently. Elizabeth stared at him, mouth in a tight, firm line. She froze, jsut staring at him. At last she straightened from her formerly bent position and took a step foward. There was a long, akward pause. Jack watched Elizabeth carefully as she slowly advanced on him, pulling his neck back in a turtle-like manner to hopefully avoid her wrath. At last she stopped, jsut inches from his face.

"We are searching for my sword which is in one of these many cursed layers, and nothing else. You are to be quick and search _only_ within my petticoats. You are well aware of my skills with a rifle, Jack Sparrow." She said sternly, staring him down. She turned to the side quickly to allow him to help her. Jack clasped his hands and looked skyward in silent thanks to the heavens.

Elizabeth reached down and felt about her petticoats, attempting to secure the hidden sword sheath. Jack did the same, going slowly as to savor the moment where Elizabeth literally allowed him to feel her up.

"Jack..." She sneered warningly.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, not sorry at all. He reached up beneath her last petticoat and felt the familiar bulk of a sword (or perhaps she's a transvestite! hahaha. okay..sorry.).

"Oy. Here it is, dove." He said sadly, carefully taking it from her waist. He got up sulkily, clearly not having wanted it to end so soon.

"Of course. I put it on first." She mumbled to herself. "Thank you Jack." She said, a little coolly. He nodded and went back to the wheel, and shouting orders to all his men.

The unknown pirate ship was adavancing speedily, within moments they would be within firing range. Elizabeth leaned over the edge, watching the ship with fear flooding her for the first time since...well, yesterday, when they had fought off a crew of undead pirates. She peered into the depths below her, but saw not just the crystal waters, but a fleet of small life boats manned by familiar crew members. In their midst sat Will Turner, conversing eargerly with a fellow crew member, most likely discussing battle tactics. Like a stone, Elizabeth felt her heart drop. The boats were headed just slightly to the left of the overpowering ship, which grew closer and closer by the second.

"What on earth were you thinking! They'll be crushed!" Elizbeth screamed at Jack, throwing her arms up in despair and anger. He completely ignored her, instead watching the remaining crew gathering now at the starboard side, rifles and moveable cannons at the ready. Gravely, he grasped the wheel tighter with each meter the opposition gained.

"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUTSIDE YOUR MI-" A deafening blast shook the massive hull of the Pearl. The enemy had open fired the instant they had come into a decent range. Thrown completely off-balance, Elizabeth tumbled backwards against the massive mast, her head hitting first with an audible smash of bone on wood.

Already, the crew was fighting back with all they had, they didn't notice the young woman laying unconcious, sprawled across the deck.

"Are we ready mates?" William called to the men accompanying him, "We will be outnumbered for certain, but we shall fight to the death. Draw your swords, prepare the ropes." He ordered, drawing his own sword from its protective sheathing.

"Go!" He cried nervously, yet firmly to the crew members holding grappling hooks. All at once, they were heaved onto the port side of the ship, which lay abandoned as the pirates stuggled to hold starboard. Four at a time, the Black Pearl's crew ascended the ropes and boarded the ship. As the first quad, one of which was Will, reached the deck, a small grouping of pirates raced forth to meet them, surprised by but not unprepared for their sneak arrival. Desperately protecting the still-climbing crew, the four spread out to cover the five grappling hooks, and became locked in swordplay with two enemies at the least. At the center Will guarded two ropes fiercely, arching his sword in graceful swings and deceving the increasing number of pirates with intracate footwork. Slowly, men worked their way up behind him, aiding him in pushing back the ten pirates that had had run to meet the opposition. His concentration bent on a certain member of the crew, a rugged, scarred, and muscular man he assumed to be first mate, Will failed to hear the cries of his comrades to the left. Five had successfully reached the top, only to be rudely greeted by at least twenty men. Alerted at last by a shout of pain, William leaped onto the low wall at the edge of the ship, and flipped over the left shoulder of his oppent to give him just a second to see where the cry was coming from. In that second, he was provided with enough time to watch his last man on the far left fall dead to the deck, and the rope severed, bringing five crew members crashing into the blue abyss, screaming for help. Angered and frightened by the huge loss, Will locked into battle once again with the first mate. But his determination, sparked by the disaster, had grown too much for the older man to follow. In a witty slide to the enemy's right, Will thrust his hand-crafted blade into the left side of his opponents abdomen, puncturing his lungs and causing him to fall to his knees, gasping for a last breath. Wasting no time on pity, Will wheeled around just in time to catch yet another with his sword raised, and thrust the bloodied blade directly into his lower stomach. All the men waiting below Will's ropes had reached deck, the boats were empty except for a few lone crew members who had been cut off or remained behind to aid the escape. Slyly, Turned crouched and somersaulted bewteen two pirates, who raced to the ropes to cut off the supposedly ascending crew. The center of the deck was becoming crowded with sword fights, and Will rushed through couplings of friends and enemies, his purpose to reach starboard side, where cannons were slowly destroying his captain's ship, and bullets threatened the lives of his ship's crew, and most importantly that of his fiance.

William had nearly reached his goal when a giant of a man stepped in front of him, brandishing a sword and completely blocking passage. Will swung harshly towards the man's legs, hoping in incapacitate him, but the massive pirate easily parried his shot. This would not be a game of wit, Will thought to himself, but a true test of skills. The two became locked in combat, meshing with the clanging of blades all around them.

Jack Sparrow watched his men and ship intently, barking orders and raising his rifle occaisonally to fire from the helm. At last, however, he saw that he was needed as his crew began to drop from where they had been spread across deck, firing rifles and cannons alike. Sparrow seeked refuge at the center mast, where he could shoot but less easily be hit. He raced quickly through bullets, which whizzed about like raindrops, and stood flat against the mast. He stood idly for a moment, examining where his skilled riflery was most needed before swiftly sliding to the left of the pole. Preparing his weapon, the captain took a step forward, only to stagger over a body. He looked down, barely concerned about the crew member, to find Elizabeth Swan laying limply, her sword fallen from her hand.

"Elizabeth!" He whispered worriedly, not unlike Will earlier that day. Jack tucked his pistol into its holster on his hip and his sword into his sheath , and scooped Elizabeth into his arms, her head falling back and feet dangling loosely over his arms. "Bloody nuisance, women." He grunted as he ran, slowly, under her weight to his quarters, where he threw open the heavy wooden door and lay her gently on the straw tick matress. "If she's dead, William will have a helluva fit." He muttered to himself in annoyance as he leaned his cheek close to Elizabeth's mouth, trying to see if she was breathing. He felt hot wind momentarily, of normal strength of an average breath. A poor caretaker, especially of women, Jack lightly slapped her cheek repetitively.

"Aye dove, wake up, wake up. Turner will _kill_ me if he finds out about this. " Jack said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he grew antsy. Elizabeth stirred slightly, but did not wake. For a moment, Jack stood idly staring at her, baffled as how to revive her, when he saw a thick pool of blood collecting behind her head.

"Oh, bugger!" He snorted, irritated that this girl was a growing nuisance by the second. He paced around his quarters in a tight circle, looking for something, _anything_ to bind her wound, and muttering to himself all the while. His search was fruitless and once again he stood, fingering his beard, thinking of what he could use. At last an idea dawned on him.

"If you weren't so ruddy beautiful lass, I wouldn't be doing this for you." He retorted to the unhearing Elizabeth as he tugged off his black coat. He threw it to the side uncaringly, and pulled his shirt over his head. He began ripping it into a long, thin strip. "Ah, well, it smells _a bit_," he lied to her (although she still coulndn't hear) holding his own nose at the awful stench of the shirt he had been wearing for weeks on end. He at last had a lengthy bandage. Jack took a seat beside Elizabeth's motionless form and lifted her head into his lap, ignoring the blood that began to seep through the leg of his pants, and began to bind the top of her skull with the makeshift bandage, eagerly watching her for signs of waking while he did so. After a quick moment, Elizabeth's head was bound, and Jack stood up, only to be knocked over by the force of several cannons and land harshly on his backside.

"The things I do for you, dove." He muttered, standing and rubbing himself sorely. He slid Elizabeth to the center of his bed, as not to allow her to fall during the cannon fire and injure herself further, and exited quickly with a look of lust (or perhaps it was concern) back at the girl. Nearly forgetting the battle he had left temporarily, Captain Jack looked around, startled as he walked back into the line of fire. Hastily, he fumbled with his holster and sword sheath, pulling out each one and brandishing them fiercely as he now ran directly to the edge of starboard side where his crew was fighting viciously.

"Captain! I think we've nearly gotten them! Will Turner's taken out a load of them with his sword!" A dwarfed man shouted happily. Sparrow surveyed the enemy ship cautiously, not sure to trust a man who could hardly see over the edge of the ship. However the scene was as he described, a good deal of the crew lay injured on the decks, and there was no more gunfare, nor cannons being fired. Turner, however was nowhere to be seen.

On the nameless enemy ship, Will's sword roared in battle with the looming giant of a man. He was agile with a sword, but his footwork clumsy, he was a lumbering fellow due to his great size. Slowly but surely, Will moved the man backwards against the low wall at the edge of stoarboard side, where a few of his crew members lay dead, slumped against the wall. Will contiuned forward, pushing the man farther and farther, him unaware that he was being outplayed, as his back was turned to Will's destination. At last, the man's back was up against a low wall. Startled for the first time, the defeated giant turned quickly backwards to see the death he was about to plunge to, and Will took the opportunity to thrust his sword into the man's chest. The enemy did not scream nor cry, but simply fell backwards, his black eyes widening with amazement as he plunged to the depths of the ocean. The last thing he saw in his mortal life was the face of his murderer, watching him fall to his death.

Free at last from the difficult pairing, Will spun quickly around to find that all the pirates were locked in combat, two to a pair, except for a few lone stragglers who darted about, thrusting their swords into the backs of Will's crew as they concentrated desperately on their single target. He watched several of his friends fall face first to the deck, having been the victims of the sneak attacks.

Well, I can play like that as well, Will said firmly. He no longer doubted his skills with a sword. To doubt was to die. He moved swiftly through the groupings, pausing only to dig a sword into an enemy's back, to watch the eyes of his friend grow wide as he watched their partner mysteriously fall. Will was too quick to be seen after his attacks. He eliminated many of the pairs, freeing at least ten of his companions. They grouped quickly at the center of the deck, given a few seconds in which only the few pairs still locked in swordplay were in combat, before the reserved pirates rushed in from below deack and down from the riggings and helm.

"We take down as many on port side as we can! Do not stop, do not breathe!" He ordered to them, knowing their moment was running out. He held his sword out in front of him and ran forward, charging the fiends amed with rifles and cannons. The crew followed, egos and bravery boosted by Will's short but effective order. They carved into the backs of 11 distracted gun-bearing pirates, which drastically decreased the number with which the enemy could fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted a few scraggly opposing crew members rushing towards the band of Black Pearl men.

"FIVE OF YOU! TAKE ON THOSE PIRATES FROM THE HELM!" He cried, gasping for breath and gesturing quickly towards the intended area with his sword. Unafraid, five of the men dashed towards the oncoming enemy. Will turned back to those holding the rifles, only a few of which were aware of the surprise attackers. Those who posed the most threat, those who had seen the swift sword bearers, Will took out first, as they grabbed desperately for their swords. One had the time to acess it and was locked in short combat with Will, only to be nearly decapitated due to his poor swordsmanship. At last, it seemed the Black Pearl would be saved. All over the enemy pirates were dead, only a handful remained firing from the port side. All those who had been in one-on-one sword fights had either been beaten or defeated a member of the Black Pearl, only to be cut down by a waiting member at their backs.

"RETREAT! OFF THE SHIP! WE'VE TAKEN THEM!" Will cried as he took out two more men holding rifles. He getured wildy towards starboard side, where the life boats waited below. Most of the men scrambled for the safety of the Caribbean waters, but a few held back, some still in sword fights, others, like Will, not intending to leave behind a living soul. Coming down to the last few cannons, Will prepared to strike one in the back of the neck with his sword, he arched his arm back and brought down the swing. However, in the milisecond before it made contact with the man's spinal column, a rifle was fired far to Will's right, wedging itself into his right kneecap.

"AARGHH!" He shouted in pain, his back arching as he fell to the deck, trying desperately to back away, dragging his crippled leg with him. He scooted a few feet from the line of cannons, only to have a shadow fall completely over him. He backed against the mass, not aware that it was blocking his slow escape route.

"Aye. And you must be William Turner. Spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap, yeh are, boy." He chuckled, kicking Will below his ribcage with no mercy.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" He screamed to the last of the crew, hardly even able to breath. The man above him, who Will had no intention of looking at to give him the satisfaction of eye contact, laughed cruelly. He whistled, grabbing the attention of the few lone rifle and cannon operators. He gestured smoothly, almostly elegantly to the fleeing crew of the Black Pearl. The cannon workers smiled slyly.

Will toppled onto his side as the ship shook with the force of 5 canons. He listening to the seemingly defeaning crack as the balls hit their targets and blew through them, far over the edge of the ship and below. Will, struggling to right himself, was rewarded with a crippling blow to his abdomen with the man's boot. He gasped for air, perhaps for mercy, but said nothing.

"Aye, you!" The laughing man looming over to him called out to a petite crew member waiting at the helm, "Bring me some rope. Mr. Turner here will be made wonderfully at home here." He threw back his shaggy head and laughed. Will took the opportunity to look at the man. Standing above him was the most scarred and fearsome pirate Will had ever seen. The wrinkles on the middle-aged face probably counted for the numerous pirates who dared oppose him and suffered a terrible death. The man looked down to see Will watching him with terrified, widened dark brown eyes and laughed so hard he fell kneeling to the deck, where he was on the same level as William.

"Let me introduce myself, Turner. I am Captain Charlemage. You m'boy, may call me Black Beard." To conclude his otherwise civil introduction, Charlemage welcomed Will aboard with a boot in the face.

Crying out in pain, much to the amusement of the captain and his crew, Will toppled onto the deck and into unconcious blackness.


	4. Captain's Orders

Hello there. Here's chapter four, doves. Not very action-y. But this is a romance too…

Giggle, giggle :D

In an unfamiliar room, Elizabeth Swan stirred slowly from her unconscious state. Attempting get her bearings, she lifted her head, only to fall back instantly with a loud cry of pain. Alerted by the sudden noise, a figure snoozing in a pile of linens in the corner of the room awoke with a start in time to watch Elizabeth try to lift her head once again to find the other occupant of the room.

"Who's there?" She asked tentatively, slowly tilting her head to the side, but still unable to get a glimpse of the person.

"Juss' me Elizabeth." Jack muttered jumpily, quickly stashing the baby blanket he always slept with behind a large armoire.

"Jack?" She asked as he took a seat on the end of the bed. "Am I in the Captain's quarters, then?" Leaning over her and checking the bandaging on her head, he nodded.

"Yep. You took a nasty bugger of a blow to the head." He said cheerily, sliding his hand behind her head and assisting her as she sat partially up against the goose-feather pillows. "Out for a day. The crew was getting a bit worried. 'Fraid they'd lose the only lass on board. There'd be nothing left to fight over-"

"The pirate ship!" Elizabeth gasped clapping a hand to her cheek. "William! Why isn't Will taking care of me?" She said frantically, trying to stand, perhaps to go find him. She was subdued quickly by one of Captain Jack Sparrow's rare solemn faces. "He's…dead. Isn't he?" She asked quietly, feeling the air catch in her lungs. She began trembling and lay back down, only to be pulled back up by Sparrow so he could tend to her wound.

"Most likely. But there's always the off chance he's just being held captive. He's a valuable runt he is, William. What with being the son of Bootstrap. Should've sold him off years ago…" He stated with little emotion, except for a slight frustration for not taking advantage of the boy's loyalty to him. "'Specially to Ol' Black beard there. That's whose ship was by the way, dovey. Him and bootstrap have had more than one bargains paid with blood. Will's very useful, I'd say." He added simply, fastening the strip of cloth tightly at the base of Elizabeth's head. She had been listening quietly, stunned by the news.

"Thank you." She whispered, unable to take in this turn of events. Jack was still perched daintily at the foot of the bed, and was now gulping down the contents of a gold-plated flask and humming to himself. As she watched his usual mannerisms, Elizabeth became irritated. "You seem unaffected by this, Jack." She hissed coolly after a moment.

"Oh. Well…pirates don't show emotion, dove. My heart is bleeding for him inside." He reassured her, patting her hand in a way that suggest that he was not at all dying inside over Will's disappearance.

"What about the rest of the crew that went to his ship? Surely not all of them made it back." She said, growing disgusted with the Captain's apathy toward his own crew.

"No, no, 'course not. Only about…15 or so did make it back. But it's the pirate life, lass. You get used to it."

"Used to what? The death?"

"Yep. But I wouldn't worry much about your dear Willy, Elizabeth. Like I said, he's a useful little fool." He was growing impatient. To survive on the seas, Elizabeth would have to learn not to grow attached to anything. However, though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, Jack had broken that rule many times, and was doing so at the moment.

"Dove, it's the wee hours of the night. I'd like to sleep. We dock at Tortuga tomorrow to get some new crewmembers and then…" he sighed impatiently, "then we can go find your dear little love." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Yes!" She said, suddenly determined.

"And we'll defeat Black Beard and live in a happy pirating land where I get all the gold and rum and women." He muttered, retiring to the pile of linens.

"Yes, yes, yes," Elizabeth murmured to no one in particular, becoming weary herself, now that she had some hope of finding Will. She turned over so she was facing Sparrow, curled up like a mutt on the filthy bedding. She was alerted by a thought she had forgotten to bring up.

"So then who cared for me?" She asked Jack, who instantly pulled his head from behind the armoire where he had been searching for the blanket.

"Oh…uh…is that...all? I uh…yes. I did." He stuttered, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth and slowly sliding his hand behind the dresser, trying not to let her see. Elizabeth lifted her head as much as her wound would allow and peered at Jack, confused but grateful.

"Truly? Thank you, Jack." She smiled kindly.

"Uh huh." He muttered, uncaring, wanting simply to find his blanket. Elizabeth, however, was unrelenting.

"Jack?" she asked again.

"WHAT!" He hissed through gritted teeth, giving up, and sitting, stubborn and cross-legged in the middle of his pile of linens.

"If you'd like, you may share the bed with me. That looks…rather…" Unable to find an adjective, Elizabeth gestured towards the pile where Jack was now beginning to wrap himself up cocoon-like. Upon hearing this, he sat up instantly, his baby blanket forgotten, looking at her with wide blinking eyes.

"I…YES! I mean…well, yes, this is…yes blast it, yes." He said, getting up quickly. Elizabeth shifted carefully to the far side of the twin bed, allowing for a little space between her and Jack. As he walked to the bed, Jack casually pulled off the torn shirt he had used to create a bandage and discarded it on the floor. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he climbed into the comfortable down.

"Try anything and I will blow your brain out." Elizabeth stated simply as he was settled, a convenient inch away from her

"Yes love, I know." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well. As soon as Elizabeth turned to face the wall, Jack inched closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack…" she said warningly.

"…But I like to cuddle!" He whined. Elizabeth shook her head lightly with disgust but didn't attempt to move. As she was on the verge of sleep, yet another thought came to mind.

"Jack?" She asked, shifting slightly so she could look over her shoulder at him.

"Pie in my knickers!" He grunted, waking up. "I…uh…yes?"

"Where'd you get these bandages?" She said suspiciously.

"Why, my very own shirt!" he said heroically, hoping to get her to be so impressed she'd agree to sleep with him. Instead Elizabeth clucked understandingly.

"Thought so. It reeks of rum." She said, turning over once again to go to sleep.

Jack sighed sadly, but didn't give up. He moved forward slightly, so Elizabeth's back was against him.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said sweetly, alluringly.

"Goodnight, Jack." She replied kindly. At a second thought, she turned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said sincerely, turning onto her other side for the last time and finally falling asleep. Jack waited for a moment, until he heard heavy, even breathing, and kissed her seductively on the neck.

"No, no, no, thank _you_." He smirked, laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep to the warmth of a woman's body.


End file.
